


technologic

by Swanhilde (Dreamicide)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Swanhilde
Summary: In which Lance sends Keith an accidental snapchat that somehow leads to them becoming sexting buddies.





	technologic

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a bunch of plotless sexting.

It's the first completely free weekend Lance has had in months and he is, frankly, really horny.

Flopping back on his bed, he sprawls out over the covers and heaves a long sigh, staring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't have much luck reaching out to any former exes for a casual hookup, and simply jacking it by himself wouldn't cut it. It's too lonely; he's explicitly in the mood for a fellow participant.

Whether said partner is actually physically there or not doesn't even matter anymore, which is why he’s reaching for his phone and opening snapchat. Scrolling through his hundreds of friends, he searches for usernames he’d originally received from people on other apps like tinder and grindr over the months - they seemed to be always down for some good old classic sexting.

Angling his camera down the length of his body, Lance snaps a quick picture: left hand draped over his hip, thumb just barely tucked beneath his waistline, and his shirt riding up to expose the teasing line of his happy trail. Typing the ever creative icebreaker caption of ‘ _hey_ ,’ he picks a username and sends out the bait, waiting for the catch.

His phone pings not thirty seconds later.

_**snapchat from redkeith** _

Lance raises his eyebrows. Huh. He doesn't recall sharing two words with the guy ever since their group project in Bio 101 freshman year, and frankly can't even remember how he even exchanged snapchats with him in the first place. He can't imagine why Keith would send him one now, out of the blue.

But his bait still hasn't caught a nibble, so he goes ahead and opens it.

He's greeted with a selfie, or half of one. Keith’s dark hair falls over his cheeks, and his indigo eyes are glancing pointedly away from the camera, his skin colored slightly with pursed lips. In summary, he looks very awkward, though still as attractive as Lance remembers.

‘ _uh… hi?_ ’

Lance's brows furrow in confusion. By the time the countdown has ended and the picture disappears, he still doesn't have a clue what just happened.

It doesn't take long for realization to dawn on him, but when it does, oh boy.

Ohhhhh boy.

“OH HOLY QUIZNAK.”

Completely flagged now, Lance shoots up into a sitting position and opens his text messages, typing to Keith in a panic.

**lance**  
_ok so haha that was an accientl please ignore thta_

Another notification ping stops him before he finishes.

**_snapchat from redkeith_ **

Ha. Haha. He's going to die now.

Abandoning the text, he swallows thickly and decides to just accept his fate. And Lance does die when he opens it, but not for the reason he thought it would be.

Keith's face isn't in the picture; it's angled down his body in what looks like an echo of Lance's original snap, his left hand curled over his stomach, wearing those ever-familiar black gloves. It's much less risqué than Lance’s, his shirt pulled down and leaving no teasing peek of a midriff, but Lance gets a good eye-full of Keith’s legs, seated comfortably with a slight spread.

Lance’s dick immediately twitches with interest as his jaw drops to the floor. He continues staring at the screen long after the photo disappears, brain in the midst of processing, when he receives yet another alert from Keith in his text messages.

**keith**  
_ugh sorry i don't know what i'm doing, you can ignore that_

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Lance erases his unsent message and quickly types a response, thumbs flying rapidly across the screen.

**lance**  
_no that was fine! totally fine. great even._

He hesitates, considering, and after a moment he bites the bullet and sends an additional:

**lance**  
_you look good_

The ellipses pops up after a moment, making Lance wait for Keith’s reply with bated breath. It takes way too long for the message he eventually gets, as if Keith had to debate with himself and go through several drafts. He ends up going with:

**keith**  
_thanks_

Lance snorts out a chuckle through his nose. ‘Thanks’? He wonders if Keith is just as flustered as he is. Lance’s first snap to him did end up being by a complete accident, and Keith did seem a little unsure about what he was doing, but… he _did_ send one back…

Yeah. Yeah, he can work with this.

Sexting etiquette dictates it's Lance’s turn, so he quickly makes work of his belt buckle and slides his jeans down, framing the beginnings of a bulge with his undone fly. Nibbling at his bottom lip, he snaps the picture and captions it with a teasing ‘ _i mean it_.’

He starts to idly palm himself as he waits for Keith’s response, imagining what kind of reaction he'd have. The more seconds that pass, the more Lance wonders. Keith did understand the implications of his texts, right? Like, he didn't accidentally give Keith an aneurysm with that bulge pic or anything because he thought their first exchange of crotch shots was just something buds do for shits and giggles.

Lance gets his answer a few moments later.

Keith has the same camera angle as before, down his body, only this time his gloved hand is snaking up his shirt to reveal a line of damn fine abs, and - hello, there. Keith’s dark jeans are still fully on, but this time Lance can see the outline of a dick pushing through.

**keith**  
_you too_

Alright. Alright, alright, alright, alright. They're doing this.

Lance bites his lip as the time runs out and the picture disappears. Glancing back down his own body, he ponders his next move.

Obviously, the question to be had at this moment is -

Who's gonna be the one to whip it out first?

Judging by Keith’s responses thus far, it's looking like he's just following Lance’s lead. Which makes sense, since it sounds like he isn't very experienced in sexting.

And Lance, he has no problem taking that lead.

They exchange a few more snaps of waistlines and teasing happy trails before he takes it a step further. Blood flowing a healthy thrum through his veins, Lance pulls out his cock through the slit of his blue boxers, giving it a few perfunctory tugs and coaxing it to stand at full attention. Makes a nice picture, if he does say so himself. He keeps himself nicely groomed and clean, squeezes out the first droplet of pre on its flushed head. Holding himself up at the base with his left hand, he snaps the next picture and sends it off sans caption. At this point, he thinks the image speaks for itself.

Again, he doesn't get an immediate response from Keith, which Lance is fine with. He's made it pretty obvious he's just rolling with it, and Lance is less about the quality of sexts in the first place and more about the participation. He likes knowing there's another person getting off because of him. It leaves a satisfaction in his chest that spreads warmth to his dick, and he gives in to the urge to stroke himself as he waits.

Lance remembers Keith in their Bio 101 class freshman year. He remembers how quiet and softspoken he was. Always keeping his arms crossed, guarded. They bickered some over their project, but they did end up earning an A together. He had such intense indigo eyes, smooth skin, soft-looking hair Lance could see himself fisting into and pulling as Keith swallows down his cock between those pink lips--

His phone pings, knocking Lance out of his reverie. Slowing his hand, he opens the received snap.

In the top corner, Lance can just barely make out the image of a flaccid penis, pulled out from Keith’s jeans and lying on his hip. In the center of the picture is Keith’s ungloved, outstretched hand, showing Lance the sticky drops of cum collected in his palm.

**keith**  
_… sorry_

Lance belts out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief as the snap times out. Holy crow. He really did just bust a nut after one dick pic, didn't he?

Not that it matters - with Lance already fully erect and the pictures fresh in his memory, he's made a good enough deposit in the spank bank today for him to catch up.

While not getting to see a picture of Keith’s erection was a little anticlimactic, knowing he got him to cum with just one of his own is a hell of an ego boost. Lance starts to thoroughly beat himself off, wondering what Keith looked like when it happened. Already touching himself, checking his phone and the snap just enough to push him off the edge. Lance bets it caught him off guard. That he arched his back, curled his toes, moaned out of those pretty lips.

His hips jerk involuntarily, hitching up into his touch, and Lance pulls his lips in a self-satisfied smirk.

Yeah.

He did that.

He did that to Keith.

It doesn't take long before Lance spills in his fist, covering the head with his palm as he leans his head back and hums low, pleased.

In his post-orgasmic haze, Lance sends one more snap to Keith. A selfie, his hand showing palm outward thin webs of jizz between his fingers, next to his contented smile and shooting a lazy wink.

**lance**  
_don't be_

*

Keith doesn't respond after that, and so Lance figures that's that. While unexpected, all things considered, it wasn't nearly the worst sexting experience he's had. He wouldn't mind doing it again sometime, actually. Keith is pretty damn objectively hot, if not a little awkward, but that's okay. Lance loves having the opportunity to guide his partners through.

He gets that chance a few days later when, out of nowhere, his phone pings in his pocket as he's unloading groceries into the refrigerator. Hip-checking the door shut, Lance pulls it out and raises his brows.

**_snapchat from redkeith_ **

Curiosity piqued, he opens it.

It's a dick pic.

Lance sputters, fumbling with his phone not to drop it. The picture disappears before he can fully process what just happened, standing in the middle of his kitchen with wide blinking eyes.

Well! Alright then! So technically he did end up getting what he wanted. Belatedly.

He quickly finishes stocking everything away before replying, heading back to his room and sitting on the edge of his bed because hey, it looks like it might be one of those nights. Making himself comfortable, he swipes to the chat.

**lance**  
_asdfgjskkaljk dude_

**keith**  
_?_

**lance**  
_you can't just send a full-on dick pic right off the bat, man!_

**keith**  
_what_

**lance**  
_we’re not your typical fuckboys who send unsolicited dick pics now are we_

_nah_

_we’re better than that_

**keith**  
_what_

**lance**  
_listen man there's a method to this_

_you gotta start off teasing_

_tantalizing_

_you gotta make me want that dick before letting me see it_

**keith**  
_i thought you already did_

**lance**  
………….

_listen,_

**keith**  
_but sorry. i didn't think it was th_

_idk_

_sorry._

**lance**  
_no don't be! it's no big deal. just saying this could be a learning opportunity_

**keith**  
_for what_

**lance**  
_amazing sexting skills_

**keith**  
… _learning isn't exactly what i feel like doing rn_

Lance’s eyebrows raise conspiratorially. Oh. Oh ho.

**lance**  
_ok well then speaking of_

_what were you feeling like when you sent that to me?_

Lance ponders adding a winky face to that as Keith types, and boy does he take his time with that. Is he feeling awkward about it or something? Now? After already sending Lance a picture of his boner?

Strange guy.

**keith**  
_idk, i didn't think it would be that big a deal to do it after we already_

_yeah_

**lance**  
_mmmm ok that is fair but_

_what were you FEELING_

_wink wink_

**keith**  
…

_you ever just get in the mood to suck someone off?_

Lance wheezes like someone punched the air out of his gut, dropping his phone on his chest before picking it back up to see Keith continuing on.

**keith**  
_just want someone down your throat. that weight on your tongue. that musky smell when your nose is in their hair. to choke around a cock. to get your face fucked until your voice is raw._

_that's what i was feeling like when i sent that._

**lance**  
_holy shit_

**keith**  
_what_

**lance**  
_that was just so_

_eloquent_

_and now i think you just passed on that dick craving to me too damn_

**keith**  
… _don't make fun of me._

**lance**  
_i am dead serious_

_you want proof?_

He doesn't wait for Keith to answer before unzipping his pants, releasing pressure from the half-chub he's already sporting. Cupping a finger and thumb around the bulge in his underwear, he snaps the picture and sends it off. He sees when Keith immediately opens it.

**keith**  
_oh_

**lance**  
_yeah_

_oh_

**keith**  
_so does that mean i'm allowed to send you a dick pic now_

**lance**  
_i mean_

_yeah sure_

_consider that dick thoroughly wanted_

**keith**  
_about time_

**lance**  
_listen sexting is a serious art with delicate rules and etiquette_

**keith**  
_whatever_

**_snapchat from redkeith_ **

This time Lance is prepared for the picture. Wears a stupid giddy face, in fact, because last time he didn't get enough of a chance to fully appreciate it.

From the angle, it looks like Keith’s also lounging in his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxer-briefs. He holds his cock loosely in his left hand, hard and thick and - fuck, is that a vein Lance sees? His mouth starts to water. Damn Keith for spreading his cock hunger.

He freely gawks until it disappears into the void, and mulls over his next move. Decision quickly made, Lance shoves his underwear down and whips it out.

Quid pro quo is the way to go.

Pumping himself to full hardness, Lance shows off his shaft, tapping a finger to his tip and drawing back a thin string of precum. Huh. That actually looks pretty nice. He saves that one before sending it.

The response is instant.

**keith**  
_i want that in my mouth_

**lance**  
_oh_

**keith**  
_yeah_

_oh_

**lance**  
_show me_

**keith**  
_?_

**lance**  
_your mouth_

_**snapchat from redkeith** _

Lance sucks in a short breath at the image. Showing just the bottom half of Keith’s face, lips puckered and flushed as he sucks two fingers into his mouth. _Oh, god_. Lance groans low in his throat, squeezing his cock tighter. _He’s got Dick Sucking Lips._

**lance**  
_hey come on i'm worth like_

_four fingers_

_at least_

**keith**  
_shut up_

_jkf;,_

_cv_

**lance**  
_oh fuck, are you close?_

**keith**  
_getting there_

**lance**  
_what do i need to do to get you there?_

_tell me_

_tell me how i can get you to cum_

**keith**  
_fcuk_

_keep saying shit like that_

**lance**  
_like what?_

_how much i want to make you cum?_

_how bad it gets me off knowing you're fucking yourself right now?_

**keith**  
_yes_

**lance**  
_god i wanna fuck that mouth_

_you have such pretty lips_

_look like they'd feel so good_

**keith**  
_let you come on my face_

**lance**  
_fgh_

“FUCK --!” Lance shouts and abruptly orgasms, bowstring tight and dripping over his hand, eyes squeezed shut. When he's finished and wrung out, he flops back, chest rising and falling as he tries to recover.

Immediately, he feels the onset of the sleepiness that comes with, well, cum, but Lance fights it off long enough to check his phone. Damn, he didn't mean to leave Keith hanging like that. It just - he was caught off guard, okay?

**lance**  
_sorry_

_are you still close?_

**keith**  
_no_

Lance actually feels embarrassed for being such a terrible sexting partner, until Keith sends him one more snap that explains himself. It shows the length of his chest, abs relaxed and splotches of cum drying across his stomach. His length rests against his hip, soft and spent, and he drapes a hand over one of his nipples. Lance imagines Keith idly stroking a thumb back and forth as he takes the picture, tingly and satisfied with endorphins.

Now that they're both finished and coming down, without the desperation there's not much else to say. Lance hovers over the screen, considering what he should do next. In his experience it's this part of sexting that's always the most unsure, ending it. Some people like responding for a while, others are a more wham-bam type of deal.

Remembering their first time and how Keith ended up not responding to Lance after it was over, Lance places his phone back down on the nightstand and stretches, taking a moment to bask in the afterglow before preparing to clean up.

*

It ends up happening again.

*

**lance**  
_wait did you just take your gloves off_

_i swear you had them on in one pic_

**keith**  
_yeah_

**lance**  
_awh_

**keith**  
_?_

**lance**  
_have you ever thought about_

_leaving them on_

_while doing it_

**keith**  
_what_

_while jerking off?_

**lance**  
_mmm yeeeaahhh_

**keith**  
_no._

_these are my only pair._

**lance**  
_awh_

**keith**  
…

_are they seriously doing it for you_

**lance**  
_hey man i likes what i likes_

*

And again.

*

**keith**  
_nice boxers_

**lance**  
_ha thanks_

_always know how to set the mood_

**keith**  
_though i'm now less horny and more hungry_

**lance**  
_damn you're always so cock hungry aren't you, fuck_

**keith**  
_no i mean for pizza_

**lance**  
_what_

**keith**  
_bc that's what's on your underwear_

_the pizza_

**lance**  
_did you not see all the ninja turtles surrounding it??_

**keith**  
_was that what those were?_

_i only saw pizza_

_i'm actually really hungry right now_

**lance**  
_omfg_

_here let me take a better pic_

_see_

**keith**  
_oh_

**lance**  
_yeah_

_oh_

*

And again.

*

Lance melts into the comforter as he comes back down from the high of orgasm, and he figures that's the end of that until his phone pings once again.

**keith**  
_oh ugh_

**lance**  
_?_

**keith**  
_some of it got on my phone case_

**lance**  
_“it” like_

_spunk??_

**keith**  
_yeah_

**lance**  
_holy shit where were you holding your phone?_

**keith**  
_like at my chest_

**lance**  
_i reiterate_

_holy shit_

_pics???_

**keith**  
_idk how_

**lance**  
_take a snap in the mirror dude come on i gotta see this!!_

**_snapchat from redkeith_ **

Lance opens it quickly, breathing out a low whistle at the image of Keith standing before a mirror, shirtless, holding up his phone closely to show off the splash of cum in the corner that's already dribbling down over his fingers.

**lance**  
_NICE_

*

And so yeah, apparently they're now unofficial sexting partners? Maybe? Which is actually pretty cool, considering how much worse that first accidental pic could have ended. And if Lance has to be honest, he's enjoyed sexting with Keith much more than he’s ever had with the list of snapchat friends he made specifically for that purpose.

But the thing is, they don't even just sext all the time, now. Lance doesn't know exactly when that starts, but at some point a chat that was clearly meant to lead to sex simply went on and on and before he realized it, the conversation fell to a natural end without either one initiating.

So now? Sometimes they just talk.

*

**lance**  
_what was the weirdest pickup line anyone ever used on you_

**keith**  
_“i'll stick you in a wormhole”_

**lance**  
…

_that was me_

**keith**  
_i know_

*

**lance**  
_so was that the first time you ever sexted?_

**keith**  
_yeah. i guess it was pretty obvious_

**lance**  
_well sure but that's not a bad thing lol_

_i just never took you to be the sexting type before_

_i didn't even know you liked guys either, actually_

**keith**  
_oh_

_well_

_guess what_

**lance**  
_what_

**keith**  
_i like guys_

**lance**  
_!!!!!_

_holy shit no way me too!! that's crazy_

**keith**  
_so crazy_

*

**lance**  
_alright then what was the WORST pickup line anyone's used on you_

**keith**  
_“i want to paint you green and spank you like a disobedient avocado”_

**lance**  
…

**keith**  
_that was also you_

**lance**  
_i know_

*

It's amazing how much they can communicate without ever actually communicating about what they want to communicate. In addition to the fact that they kinda accidentally became sexting friends, they also know not to ever immediately start off with something inappropriate. Lance can tell when Keith just wants to talk about something because he'll immediately jump into whatever’s on his mind without segue.

But when one of them’s in the mood? They got a super special secret code word.

Lance is bumping the door to his car shut when his phone pings next time, and he checks it. A slow grin spreads across his face.

Speak of the devil.

**keith**  
_hi_

Alright. Super special secret code activated.

**lance**  
_give me 10 to get back to my place and i'll get back to you_

Lance scrambles up the stairs to his apartment like a kid on Christmas morning and just as promised, ten minutes later has him spread out over the bed, lounging in his birthday suit. They start off keeping it to pictures, neither texting much, which happens sometimes depending on one's mood. There's been instances where Lance came on Keith’s words alone. He's not sure which he likes better.

But it's on a whim that Lance decides to record a short video of his hand stroking up and down his thoroughly lubed dick, capturing his favorite slick squelching noises. It's only a few seconds long, and after reviewing over it once, Lance sends it off. They've never done videos before, but Lance doesn't think there'd be any reason to worry Keith wouldn't like it.

Keith responds seconds later, in text this time.

**keith**  
_it's a good thing i'm alone right now so no one would have had to hear the noise i just made_

Lance’s hips arch right off the bed reflexively, squeezing his base and whispering a loose “fuck” underneath his breath. Does Keith even have any idea what he does to him?

Lance lets his mind carry him away for a minute, humming low in his throat as he imagines what Keith must be doing right now. Does he normally make noise? Is he loud? He had to be just now, for him to send that kind of response. What did it sound like? A low moan, a high pitched whine? Why couldn't he have recorded it? Fine, it was probably reflex and Keith was too busy actually watching Lance’s video for him to record himself, but still. He probably sounds illegally sexy.

Fuck. Lance really wants to know.

His fingers fumble over the phone keypad.

**lance**  
_i want to hear you_

_can i?_

He's expecting a video in return for his. What he isn't expecting is his phone to alert an incoming call with Keith’s name displayed across the screen.

Lance sits up immediately, heart pounding as he accepts the call and holds his phone to his ear. For several seconds there's nothing but silence, save for Keith’s slightly unsteady breathing in the receiver. Waiting for the other to make the first move.

As always, Lance ends up taking that lead.

“Uh.”

Eloquent.

“... Sorry,” Keith’s voice comes in, Lance hearing it for the first time since their shared class freshman year. It's rough with arousal, dotted with hesitation. “If calling you was… too much. I don't know what I was thinking, I just --”

“Dude,” Lance chuckles, finally finding his voice again, “stop apologizing every time you do something different. It's fine. Just wasn't expecting it. But it's… fine,” he repeats. “More than fine.”

He hears shifting movement on the other end of the line, before Keith responds. “Oh. Okay.”

They quickly fall into another awkward silence.

“Soooo,” Lance drawls, slouching back down into the pillows to make himself comfortable. “Are we gonna do this or nah?”

“I… guess,” Keith says slowly. “I don't really know what I'm doing, though.”

“Hasn't stopped us from having a good time before.”

Keith makes a humming sound in agreement. It’s a nice sound, but not quite what Lance is looking for right now.

“So,” Lance lowers his voice into what he hopes is a seductive purr, “what are you wearing?”

Keith doesn't miss a beat. “You already know what I'm wearing. We exchanged pictures.”

Lance throws his head back into the pillows and moans. And not in the sexy way. “Keith, buddy, you gotta throw me a bone here. Preferably yours.”

Keith huffs. “I already said I have no clue what I'm doing.”

Lance has to concede that point. “That's fine. Then I can do all the talking for both of us.” He smirks playfully. “Just relax and listen.” It's no secret that Lance likes dirty talk. It's also no secret that he likes to be the one talking. Again, it's all about the presence of a participant that makes the difference. Doesn't matter if said participant doesn't contribute much; it just gets Lance off knowing he’s getting someone else off. “So, what’s your pleasure? You like to fuck, or get fucked?”

He hears a hitch in Keith’s breath over the line. “Either,” he says, strained. “Both.”

“Oh, good,” Lance sighs, “because I'm not gonna lie, that ass of yours drives me crazy.”

Keith huffs something between a laugh and a sigh. “Haven't shown you my ass.”

“Yeah, but did you know I used to stare at it in class?”

A pause. “I guess I had… noticed. Figured that was just you being - _hah_ \- you.”

“No, you don't understand Keith; I want that ass for dessert.” His voice drops to a gravel, shocking even himself. He normally doesn't go from zero to a hundred like this, but they’ve already gotten themselves worked up before the call, so the words keep slipping from his lips like smooth tendrils of smoke. “I want to spread you open and tongue-fuck you until you're sobbing and make you cum without a single touch to your cock.”

“Holy _shit_ \--”

“And I won't stop,” Lance continues, reaching to fist around his length, “I’ll keep going, gotta loosen you up and get you ready for mine.” His jerking makes a slick wet noise, and Lance bites his lip to keep himself from groaning. “Yeah, I'll eat you out so good you won't even need lube…”

“No,” Keith gasps, breathing hard into the receiver. “I’ll - I’ll still need lube.”

_Keith you walnut! You don't need lube in a fantasy!_ Lance wants to yell, but he holds his tongue. “Yeah, yeah that's fine. I’ll be sure to grab some and let it drip down, get you nice and wet.”

He hears something click on the other end. Lance sucks in a breath. “Are you fingering yourself right now?”

Keith is quiet for a moment. “I was about to, yeah.”

Lance doesn't bother holding back his moan. “Oh my god, _yes_. I want to hear you do it, make it extra loud and filthy.” His fist bounces over his dick, submerged in the moment.

There’s a short pause, but then Keith hisses and Lance thinks, _fuck yes_. “Hnn.”

Keith calling Lance was the best idea ever. Phone sex where Lance could use his voice was the best idea ever. Why hadn’t they done this sooner? Keith’s whiny little sounds and pleased hums are going to echo in Lance’s head for months.

After a few moments he starts to hear soft, wet squelching noises, close and crystal clear, and he realizes that Keith must be holding his phone close to where he's finger-fucking himself. And that stupid impulsive part of Lance initially wants to do something ridiculous, like start talking to his ass, like - Oh hello Keith’s ass, lovely weather we’re having aren't we? But the most he gives is a low chuckle. They’re too wound up and deep into this for him to ruin the mood again. No, he tells himself. Something sexy is happening right now. Control yourself.

Pulling himself back into the moment, Lance groans, “Keith. Keith…”

The sound of shifting movement, presumably Keith hearing his voice and bringing the phone back to his ear. “Yeah?”

Lance bites his lip. When did Keith start sounding so breathless and husked? “Are you thinking about me fucking you?”

“Uh, yes? Am I not supposed to?”

For some reason, Keith’s cluelessness about dirty talk no longer takes him out of the moment. In fact, Lance is kinda digging it. “Baby, that's exactly what you're supposed to be doing,” he purrs. “Tell me what you're imagining.”

Keith throws him off by releasing the loudest sigh before rambling off in a deadpan: “I’m thinking about you fucking your big, fat cock into my tight perky little asshole. Fuck me with your hard throbbing schlong. Spank me or something.”

Lance bursts out laughing. “What the fuck?”

“I don't know! You said you’d be the one talking, why do you keep asking me questions?” Keith snaps. Throughout their exchange Lance notices that the slick little noises don't stop, which makes Lance’s hips hitch into his touch.

“I did say that didn't I. Alright, one of these days we’re going to have a long talk about working on it, but --” Lance arches, feelings his balls suddenly tightening as his toes curl into the sheets. “I gotta admit, I get really turned on by someone who can make me laugh during sex.”

Keith hums into the receiver, producing a bit of soft static, and murmurs, “Kinda starting to think I do, too.”

Lance can hear the smile in his voice, and oh no. He is so legitimately _weak_ for laughy, giggly sex, and now he sees it playing out behind his eyelids - romping around with Keith in the bedsheets, sweaty and grinning as they laugh, Lance revealing that sometimes he snorts, which only makes Keith laugh even harder and they're set off in a positive feedback loop until they're breathless and wheezing, but still lazily grinding into one another. But that's a relationship thing, that's a love thing. Not a sext buddies thing.

His thoughts are broken when Keith starts moaning again, a hushed “oh fuck, fuck,” being Lance’s only warning before he hears a rough, relieved grunt.

The sound spurs him on, heat collecting in his gut as he nears the precipice. “Fuck, Keith, did you cum?”

“Mhmm,” Keith hums, sated.

“That sounded so hot. I don't think I can go back to just pictures anymore - I gotta hear you cum from now on. I gotta. Fuck. I wanna see you too, wanna see your face, your lips, your --” Lance cuts himself off when he finally spills, mouth hanging open as he basks in orgasm.

There’s silence as they come down, nothing but the sound of heavy breaths brushing through their phones. If Lance closes his eyes, he can almost imagine Keith lying there next to him.

The fact he's started doing so is all the sign he needs to know he'll want to do this face to face sooner or later. The thought leaves a grin tugging the corner of his lips, head swimming in feel-good chemicals.

Next time.

And as he hears Keith slowly coming back and grumbling about getting cum on his sheets, Lance wonders how Keith would feel about being asked out for a drink sometime.


End file.
